IBC-13 CAPTURES MORE HEARTS IN FEBRUARY
March 2, 2018 at 2:30 pm 2018 PBA Philippine Cup, Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), Express Balita, To Love Again (Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar, Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, Janno Gibbs), Bida si Raval (Jeric Raval), T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon), Dingdong n' Lani (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha) IBC-13, which is also known as The Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television, remained to be the network of choice by most Filipinos and brought relevant lessons, sports and news stories to more viewers in February as it recorded an average audience share of 27%, compared to its rival networks ABS-CBN with 46% and GMA with only 33%, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapinoy network ruled both rural and urban homes last month, particularly in Metro Manila where it garnered 25% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 28%. It also led the ratings game in Total Luzon as it registered 28%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 35%; in Total Visayas where it hit 23%, while ABS-CBN got 56% and GMA only got 27%; and in Total Mindanao where it got 24%, beating ABS-CBN’s 52% and GMA’s 31%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Male viewers continued to welcome the PBA games into their homes last month as it toppled the list of he most watched programs in February as the 2018 PBA Philippine Cup, including Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Phoenix Fuel Masters (45.1%), Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces (44.8%), Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (44.5%), Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (44.3%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (44.2%), Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Magnolia Hotshots (44.1%), Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen (36.6%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors (36.4%). It is followed by Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell (42.7%) which remained as the undisputed number one superserye in the country. Iskul Bukol (41.5%), on the other hand, which remained as the top-rating curriculum-based sitcom focused on the good values and learn the lessons about the high school life of Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) at Diliman High School. IBC’s flagship newscast Express Balita (35.8%) brought relevant news stories to more viewers last month, while Born to be a Superstar (34.7%) showcased singing talented superstars. To Love Again (34.1%) also captivated viewers to its romantic love scenes as it approached its finale, while the Kapinoy sitcom Bida si Raval (31.7%) emerged as the most watched program every Saturday. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (28.7%) also delivered audiences nationwide with its million-peso prize viewers. Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes (28.7%) also captivated viewers with the love story of its letter senders. Meanwhile, Baby Faced Beauty (27.7%) also captivate viewers to its kilig scense as it keemp viewers in its finale. Completing the list are the family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (30.7%),Ryan Agoncillo’s Don't Forget the Lyrics! (25.9%), and Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel’s comeback series Kapantay ay Langit (24.7%), DMZ TV Non-Stop (22.6%), Dingdong n' Lani (21.4%), Express Balita Weekend (21.2%), and T.O.D.A.S. (20.7%). Meanwhile, IBC-13 also won across all time blocks, particularly in the primetime block (6PM to 12MN) where it recorded an average audience share of 28%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 51% and GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapinoy network also ruled the morning block (6AM to 12NN) as it hit 21%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 39% and GMA’s 32%; the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) as it scored 27% versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 36%; and the afternoon block where it registered 25%, beating ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 36%. 'TABLE 10. TOP 30 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN FEBRUARY 2018 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Phoenix Fuel Master''s (IBC) - 45.1% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup: Phoenix Fuel Masters vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 44.8% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 44.5% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 44.3% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 44.2% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 44.1% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 42.7% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 41.5% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.2% #''Pilipinas Got Talent'' (ABS-CBN) - 39.6% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''2018 PBA Philippine Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 36.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 35.8% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''To Love Again'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.9% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% #''La Luna Sangre'' (ABS-CBN) / Bida si Raval (IBC) - 31.7% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) / Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC) - 30.7% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' / Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (IBC) - 28.7% #''Baby Faced Beauty'' (IBC) - 27.7% #''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (IBC) - 25.9% #''Kapantay ay Langit'' (IBC) - 24.6% #''Wildflower'' / Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 23.3% #''The Blood Sisters'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.7% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) / DMZ TV Non-Stop - 22.6% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 21.4% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 21.2% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.7% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 20.3%